


Just Say I Do

by butterflybaby91



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say I Do

They were down by the Hudson, after finally being able to escape, and Katherine and Jack were sitting on a bench, curled up in each other’s arms, watching the full moon rise eerily over the water.

Katherine shivered slightly in the early fall night air and sighed, “We’re not going to be able to do this much longer are we?” she asked mournfully. They had spent the better parts of August and September each sneaking away from their real lives and responsibilities to rendezvous by the riverside each night and steal some precious moments together, in the midst of a world that was constantly trying to tear them apart.

Pulitzer had essentially told Katherine that he did not want her courting Jack, once he found out that their attachment was not just a fleeting attraction. Not that she had listened—but it did make getting together much harder. And Jack was so busy with his new job as a political cartoonist that he would work well past dinner time, many days only stopping once Katherine showed up and pulled him away from his work. 

Now every night they were outside, it was getting cooler and cooler. Both knew that it would not be long before it would be impossible for them to be out in the weather for more than a brisk walk from building to building. Katherine was looking at Jack fearfully, her eyes asking the worried questions she could not voice.

Jack shook his head, “Nah, it’s gonna start snowin’ soon—I wouldn’t want you to get sick on my account,” he told Katherine, who just frowned and opened her mouth most definitely with a retort, but before she could speak, Jack held up a finger, “Wait a sec—I think I might have a plan.”

Katherine eyed him with interest, as Jack disentangled himself from her and moved to stand. He gulped and then cleared his throat, “Well, Katherine, um, well, I’ve been thinking,” he began, nerves fluttering in his stomach, even as she gave him an encouraging smile, “And I know your father doesn’t want you to have anything to do with me, but I was hopin’ you might not listen to ‘im in the end cuz well,” now Katherine just looked confused, as Jack, usually so quick witted, stumbled along with what he was trying to say, “Aw hell,” he muttered and sank to the ground on one knee.

When he looked up again, Katherine’s face was awash with understanding and awe, “Katherine,” he tried again, somehow calmer, as he took her soft tiny hand in his rough large one, “I know this would never be easy and I might be askin’ too much, but I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else and I was hopin’ you might do me the honors of being my wife?” Jack found it impossible to watch her face as he waited for what seemed like hours for a response.

When she finally did speak, Katherine’s voice was but a whisper, “Jack, I don’t…I don’t know what to say,” she paused and he looked up in time to see her wipe a tear from the corner of her eye, “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you!” she finished with a chuckle and a grin.

His answering smile was blinding and he stood, pulling Katherine up with him, wrapping her in his arms, both of them laughing. Jack kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, her eyelids, and her nose, pausing to brush his nose against hers, “I’m so glad,” he said before kissing her on the lips.

 

 


End file.
